Our Dirty Little Secret
by Elle-chan101
Summary: My first Sonic Boom story with the pairing of Shadow/Sonic. Please don't kill me though *takes cover* please! Forgive me for I know this pairing is horrible but I just can't help but love it so.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

~ All American Rejects

A Month's Worth Of Love Letters

Chapter 1

Tails walked into Sonic's house after getting the mail for the day. It was a normal day of fighting Eggman, stopping him from ruling the world or in this case beating them and then ruling it. Even normal of Sonic to gloat as Dr. Robotnik just flew away in that egg shaped mobile of his. What wasn't usual was the blue hedgehog getting mail of late. Recently he found him even writing letters and sending them even when he thought no one was ever around. Only by a bird too and a very beautiful bird at that as well. Usually found in the wild and not very friendly according to what Sticks told the crew. Yet Sonic somehow had befriended it and had it delivering letters. Whatever the reason, he had seen the bird drop the letter off in front of Sonic's house and now he was inside looking to finally get answers after months of watching his fast footed friend write them.

When the coast was clear and no sound of his friend coming home. Tails looked at the letter addressed to his friend. Hands shaking as he tried to reason with his guilt driven mind. Telling it that this was for Sonic's own good and that he was making sure that the one sending these was on their side and not a trap sent by Robotnick. It was for a good cause, even if his mind said this was something Eggman would do. He tore part of the seal and groaned in frustration when he stopped and slammed his hand on the nearest table. Making a meta storage box near the edge fall off and spill more letters out. All opened by Sonic and from the same sender. Tails picked one up and read where the name was put but it only said admirer. The contents also didn't specify who it was. It did say that the sender loved Sonic as much as Sonic loved them. No gender or name was mentioned to keep this secret relationship just that. A secret from anyone who could possibly find these.

The fox realized then that the new letter would be the same. No gender or name but it was clear that the sender and Sonic both seemed to agree that they loved one another enough to keep it from everyone. Yet they had sent no pictures which meant they had already met in person at some point and found a way to keep in contact behind any of their friend's backs. Smart and ingenious but also a bit mean. It was a trust pact of two with no one allowed in or out. This meant that in the past few months of Sonic doing this, they had developed their feelings, wrote their secrets and general nitpicks and other quirks out to one another. Even the talent they possibly had. All under the guise of a letter. Tails found a letter mentioning the bird even that they used. It was all planned by the two. It was cute to know Sonic did have an interest and that his crush on Amy was gone.

It would explain the platonic way he spoke, gestured and told her things while in battle. It also meant Amy's feelings completely one sided and no doubt cause of the secrecy of these letters on unknown grounds. Tails heard feet and saw Sticks and Amy walk in. Both girls spotting him, the mail and then the old letters they had seen Sonic receive. Then glare at him.

"Miles Tails Powers! You can't read someone else's mail!" Amy told him sternly as she walked over and took the opened letter from his hand. "its very rude!"

"But Sonic has been getting letters for months now Amy and I got worried that…" He started.

"Even so," She said taking the new letter after packing away the old ones. "You can't read these! They have Sonic's name on them, not yours!"

"Who can't read what?" Sonic's voice said, making all three turn to face him in the doorway. "Did the mail run already?"

"Yep, Tails is convinced that your letters are full of secrets that no one can ever know," Sticks told him. "I am sure they are plans for a secret war between us and the appliances we use today though."

The blue hedgehog just shook his head and sighed as he crossed his arms, "yes Sticks, cause I can secretly amass an army somewhere far away and then let them know the invasion will start soon which means I have been secretly sending coordinates to them behind your guys' backs." Sonic's sarcastic tone told her.

"Sonic, here is your mail and no Sticks. He is just writing a friend no doubt. Nothing more," Amy quickly told the badger. "Besides, I am sure he is happy to keep it between him and the receiver. Unless…" the pink hedgehog snuggled up close to him. "You feel you can trust me too?"

Moving away, she fell onto the floor of Sonic's house. Standing quickly as she dusted herself off.

"Uh, no and no one else can read these. These are my letters for a reason. what I write and who I send them to are my business okay guys? I promise it's nothing bad," He said.

"Right cause a bunch of love letters means nothing can possibly go wrong," Tails spoke up, making his friend's blue cheeks turn red. "I was on the dot."

"Tails, whomever I like is my business! This is why the two of us agreed to not use or write our names down! People like you reading or finding these! Get out! All of you! I have a letter to read!" The blue hedgehog yelled, kicking all of them out quickly and shutting a door behind them.

"Way to go Tails," Sticks said. "Now we'll never know what he is really writing!"

Tails and Amy watched her walk, well storm, away to probably plan some form of destruction to calm her nerves. Leaving Amy to just give the fox a disappointed look. He didn't say anything though as even she left him to his guilt. Walking to a window, he peaked in and watched Sonic from outside. His friend smiling at whatever was written in the latest letter with a blush on that blue furred face. Even laughing at something he found amusing as he pulled up some paper, pen and a new envelope as the bird from before flew in through an open window on the other side. Landing on the table close to Sonic. The yellow fox could only watch as his friend seemed happier as he read the letter. Until the smile faded and Sonic looked...upset. Once the letter was finished, Tails hid and listened.

"...seems…" Sonic's voice started. "...letters can't be delivered now. He's moving."

The fox assumed his friend was speaking to the bird now.

"...but he didn't say where. Just that...I had to wait to send my response," Sonic finished.

A sigh told the fox that he had to leave. He hovered quickly over the railing and over to a palm tree. Watching Sonic leave the house and letting the bird fly away into the sky. Hand lingering in the sky for a second or two before being lowered slowly. His friend's face pointed towards the blue sky before looking down at the ground under him. The fox didn't know what to do and now his friend looked heartbroken. The letter tore what he built and his friend's feelings all in one go. It was clear from how Sonic just sat on the step and stared off that it hurt. He didn't even get told where his boyfriend in writing was moving too.

Coming out of hiding, Tails noticed that Sonic didn't look up to see Robotnick and an army of robots flying towards his home. Making the fox do his best to make it look like he had left as he ran towards Sonic's place.

"Sonic, Robotnik is coming!" He shouted, pulling a laser gun to fire as the evil scientist hovered with the army of bots over the place. "Son-..." Tails turned and saw that the blue hedgehog hadn't even stood up. "Sonic?" He walked over and got pulled into a hug. "...what happened?" Tails felt the hug tighten at his question.

"Are we going to fight or not?! I didn't come here to just watch you two have a hug out!" Their enemy shouted as Sonic let go. "Hello!"

"If you want, I can find the others," The fox said as Sonic silently stood up. "I mean that."

"...wouldn't change a thing," Sonic told him. "but thanks."

He patted the fox's head and walked towards the army. Looking up and Tails seeing Eggman as he refered himself as now a days, seemed disturbed. Both taken back at Sonic's scream and then jump attack speed. Destroying the bots within seconds and leaving Eggman nothing but himself now. The blue hedgehog landing on his mobile device and screaming to go home or he'd end the battle they had here and now. Jumping down and watching him flee quickly back to the mountain base. Tails walked over as Sonic landed onto his bottom in the sand. Sitting next to him silently as a comfort.

"I'm here...if you need someone," Tails said to him. "I mean that."

"I know," Sonic sighed. "thank you."

* * *

 ***takes cover* Please don't kill me! I love Sonic with Shadow and Princess Sally. I'm sorry if I am insulting anyone. Please spare me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Love is not an emotion_

 _Love is a promise_

~ 12

It Was A Surprise

Chapter 2

After sitting with Sonic on the beach for however long his blue furred friend needed. Tails let Sonic do what he wished without being disturbed. He didn't ask or demand what the letter truly said but judging by how harsh it was, it wasn't pleasant. He was sure that Sonic's love interest wasn't ending it but the fact that he didn't tell Sonic where he was moving hurt. The two had built something so this sudden distrust to him either meant it was how their letter relationship would end OR they had a surprise. He was leaning towards a surprise. One he hoped meant that the sender was coming here and didn't wish to tell Sonic as a surprise. Giving him a chance to get settled and then find Sonic with a gift or two. If that was the case then, he couldn't wait to see the blue hedgehog's face. The smile that would follow such a surprise and the joy in those eyes would be so worth helping him through the pain. It was his hope but it still wasn't fair to let Sonic think it was over after so many letters being sent back and forth.

He wasn't sure what Sonic was up to but since his...yell towards Eggman. No attacks had happened and it left them to relax and handle preparations to handle any rogue robots that the unkempt scientist would often send out. The town was happy to have such defenses up too. They were simple to where they could protect themselves long enough until they could get there to end it quickly.

Currently, Tails and the gang was in town with Sonic for once. All eating and talking with Sonic just listening and looking around. No one really bothered him but they did try to cheer him up and make him smile. It worked here and there but it never lasted long. Steps made them look to see Eggman sit down across from Sonic and order a meal for his own. All of them ready to fight but stopping when the doctor held a hand up.

"Can't a man help a brokenhearted friend?" He said to them gesturing towards Sonic. "hey, the doctor is in. Talk to Dr. Eggman and let him help heal your heart."

"Like you could heal anything Egghead, you just ruin anything you touch and I thought I told you to lay off," Sonic growled towards him.

"Well, rude much? I come here to help and you turn me away like that," Eggman said, getting everyone's attention.

"I don't care. I don't need help. Not your kind at least," Sonic sighed as a bird put a letter between the two.

Sonic picked it up and saw his name on it. Making everyone watch as he opened it and read it quietly. He smiled at something and stood up. Taking the envelope with as he walked away. Leaving the group confused.

* * *

Sonic sat near a rock cavern near the edge of town and read the letter. Unlike the last one where he was told it would be the last. He was reading that his boyfriend finally settled down at last and even had a bird to send him letters of his own. It said that he would see him in person once again soon as well. That the two could actually converse in person and not worry about anyone ever finding a single letter. He would still send letters if things got tight around his work schedule but when he had the chance, he'd have Sonic meet him at a special location on the map provided. It was labeled as "our dirty little secret" on it with a big X in the center of the map.

"Ours huh?" the blue hedgehog laughed. "I like that. I can't wait to see you then."

He read the last part and saw that it had read his mind and apologized for any pain the last letter caused. This was meant to be a surprise and to avoid ruining it well...no address. Now he had one and would apologize in person as well. Hoping Sonic would forgive him for just up and pushing him aside so quickly. It made him smile though and after well a week of not doing that, it felt wonderful. Even as he stood and kept the letter close. It didn't fade. It just stayed. Looking back towards the town, he didn't feel like going back. Instead, he sped home and entered it. shutting the door and pulling a pen and pad out.

Sonic wrote a reply to his boyfriend as his bird flew in like clockwork. Landing on the table as he finished a quick letter and sealed it up in an envelope along with adding four letters he wrote but never sent. It would show his partner what he thought while they didn't communicate. It was mostly desires to speak with him and what his days felt like. They were only to show that while it did hurt, they all had hopes he'd not given up on what they built together. The letter he got showed that he hadn't. It was just a big plan for a bigger surprise. The location was even remote to just give the two what they always wanted. A place of their own, even if the sides they were on would only disagree with what they were doing.

Smiling as Sonic put the letter amongst the others. He pushed it back and sighed happily. The others could wait. This moment was earned and relaxing here at home was all he wanted. Until he could see him and only him.

"SONIC! EGGMAN!" A voice yelled, making him stand and run out. "SONIC HELP!"

He ran back to town and saw a bunch of robots, plus Mega attacking. Typical Egghead, acting innocent and then attacking. Sonic knew this would happen. Running towards a group of bots, he spun dashed them in a single chain and landed on his feet. Watching them explode and free the critters trapped inside. Amy used her hammer to attack a couple that were chasing an innocent down with Tails using a laser gun to fight. Knuckles and Sticks were handling Mega at the moment. Both making dents but not getting anywhere.

Speeding towards the bigger robot while spin dashing a few more, he launched himself at the robot. Only to be tackled from nowhere out of sight of his team and into the forest. Instantly ready to punch the very target but stopping at the sight.

"Shadow…" Sonic started as the black hedgehog stayed over him. "hey."

"Hey yourself," He said. "Eggman wanted to fight. I figured I could show you where I moved location wise."

The speedster kissed his cheek, "Heh well you surprised me for sure but this means we'll have to fight. For real in front of them," He laughed as Shadow chuckled sadly. "but only to keep you safe. I would rather them not know its you."

"We'd be living a lie," Shadow sighed. "...and we'd never get what we want in the end. Y'know that right? I know you mentioned being with me in those letters of ours."

Sonic sighed and hugged Shadow, "I wish we could...but our sides fight and if they knew it was you. I don't think I could handle them hurting you." He said to him. "...even if it hurts my chance to see you."

Shadow hugged him back and pulled them to their feet, "...never trust a hug."

"It's only a way to hide your face," Sonic finished. "...I love you Shadow. I do."

"I know you do. I love you too but we gotta head back if we want to avoid trouble," He whispered. "and make it look real when we fight."

"Right," Sonic sighed. "...you first. I'll follow."

Shadow let go and stepped back.

"I sent a reply...and...some letters to your place," Sonic said to him with a smile. "read them from old to new."

Right," The black hedgehog said running out of sight.

Sonic followed when Tails screamed for help and ran into battle again. Egghead yelling at Shadow for taking so long as they destroyed the last bot and started to attack Mega. Shadow launched himself at Sonic and stopped the speeding blue streak. Amy and Tails went to help but were told to not interfere as both speeding hedgehogs attacked one another over and over with speed attacks and dashes. Going all around the town square even as Mega was getting beaten up and other bots were destroyed and critters freed. The two kept fightin it out with speed until Eggman shot a laser towards the two. Breaking the fight up for a second and distracting Sonic. Taking the chance, Shadow chaos jumped close to him and punched him into the air, chaos jumped again and then slammed him back into the ground below.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as Shadow sped off with Eggman and Mega flying behind him.

The doctor shouted that they'd fight once again but nothing else was said as they retreated. Shadow lingered back and watched from afar as his Sonic sat up and looked to where he had run off to. He smiled when the blue hedgehog said he was going for a run to vent his...frustration. Making the black hedgehog ditch the egg and chaos jump to the house hidden just for the two. He had letters to read and found the bird Sonic used to send his letters waiting. Smiling as he picked them up. The bird flew off to go home and left him to read them all. They were all short ones so he finished just as steps outside the hidden hut reached his ears. He opened the door and saw Sonic making sure the coast was clear.

"So...forgiven then?" He said making Sonic turn to face him.

"Yeah, this…" Sonic said walking to his side. "was worth being hurt for a few days. I'm glad you are here."

"Glad to have finally come here," Shadow said as Sonic entered the hidden hut. "How long do I have you?"

"Until the next morning," The blue hedgehog replied placing his hand over Shadow's hand on the door. "and then some."

"Good," Shadow smiled as they shut the door.

* * *

 ***still taking cover* :( I'm sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The desires of two_

 _lead either to ruin or happiness_

My Desires

Chapter 3

Shadow watched Sonic sleep. After talking over dinner with light music and the privacy both desired. They turned in. His blue speedster telling him that his friends had a potluck planned but said he wouldn't mind skipping for his sake. It only made Shadow chuckle and take the bandanna from around Sonic's neck off and pin him to the nearest wall. If he could have his way every day with Sonic, then it'd be paradise. He didn't live with Sonic though and worked for that egghead so to speak. He would have physically harm the one he loved in every fight to keep their relationship a secret. Sonic stirring broke his thoughts but the blue hedgehog never woke. The gloves and bandanna on the floor among his own items with a blanket over the two. He kept him hidden from the closed window's view but he knew no one would be up about this hour that was troublesome.

Eggman woke later in the day and according to Sonic, his crew woke early but would have long routines to finish right off the bat. Giving him time to just relax with him before the day started up. He really hoped that dolt had no attack plans. Yesterday's fight was horrible and he really did a number on Sonic from the bruise that formed on the blue hedgehog's stomach and on the back of the neck. He heard more stirring and smiled when the blue hedgehog actually woke up and looked at him. It made him smile.

"Hey you, seems you slept well," He joked. "did I tire you out?"

Sonic just laughed lightly, "maybe you did. Gonna make me pay for that tonight?" The blue speedster said touching Shadow's face. "I guess you gotta go though."

"No," Shadow replied touching his hand gently. "I'm all yours this morning. Egghead will call when he needs my help. I just…" he looked at the bruises. "...hope there aren't any attacks."

Catching his drifting eyes locations, Sonic covered the bruises and got his boyfriend's attention on him again. Making him look at his face and silently letting him know that it was fine since he knew how Shadow felt. This was just to make everyone think they were enemies to protect what they wanted out of life or until they figured out how to both "die" or vanish to be together in the end. It would require some serious planning and a legit reason to just up and vanish. With no way to figure that out though and no chance to even properly plan well...they were stuck.

"I know. It's fine," Shadow sighed as he layed down. "Just...moved here to be able to see you not fight you. Maybe disappearing is best for us both."

"And how would we manage that when Egghead is still around doing evil?" Sonic asked, moving to lay on top of Shadow's chest. "...y'know I can't until he stops and even if I put him behind bars, it never will."

"Not unless we plan it right," Shadow grinned at him. "for now, I guess we'll keep this our dirty little secret huh?"

He got a laugh from his lover and a kiss, "yep and I can't wait for the day where me and you can just live the way we want to." Sonic said to him.

"Good," He laughed as Sonic's communicator went off.

Grabbing it, he answered it while staying on top of Shadow. Hearing Tails asking where he was currently. Apparently he couldn't track Sonic's signal anywhere which made the blue hedgehog see Shadow smirking. It made him kiss him before speaking to his sidekick.

"I am with someone. I can come by soon but until then, blue leader out," He said hanging up.

"Ditching your friends already?" Shadow said changing positions with him and pinning Sonic to the bed. "turning you evil would have been easy for Egghead had he known about us."

"You gonna make up for the time we have or leave him stranded here then?"

"I should but I couldn't resist you then, can't now," the black hedgehog said.

* * *

Tails and Amy heard the quick steps of Sonic and then watched him skid to a stop before them. The two standing and handing him a package and a letter. His name on it as the two seemed to wait for him to open them. He walked by and inside to see Sticks and Knuckles arguing. Mostly about the box he received. Knuckles thought he was sent a bomb while Sticks thought it to be some sort of device to mind control them all. Groaning as he opened the letter first, he saw it was from Shadow again. Once again with no name or gender but telling him their night of fun since these letters started was amazing and he couldn't wait for tonight. It was quick but he knew why. Putting it down, he opened the box and laughed at the flowers and an invite to a dinner for two at their special spot. Plus, it had a very lovely silk blue robe for him to wear.

The flowers made Amy jealous as he got a vase for them. Tails was curious about the robe and the dinner invite. He didn't answer or give them any details. Just said that his lover had moved to their island and gave him a map that only he burnt once learning the location. This way no one could ever find out where he was going. Requesting that no one dared follow him because he hardly got this chance and no one was ruining this for him or his friend. When their faces were blank, he took the robe from Tails and held it close along with the letter. All of them watching as Sonic put the letter with the rest and the robe in a draw to keep safe. Giving Knuckles the box since he knew that the Echidna would use it for something. It made his red furred friend grin and run out with it. Sticks demanding to have it as she ran after him. It was a box but amusing to know that it was that desired.

"That's a new color for your bandanna Sonic," Amy said pointing to his neck.

He looked and blushed. He was given a black and gold bandanna? When...his thoughts relaxed. Sonic probably took the brown one for himself. It made the blue hedgehog blush before telling the two he wanted a change. Asking how it looked on him. Amy liked it and even flirted with him. Making his smile and blush fade as he moved away from her. Tails like it too. Saying that it made him look more like a fighter. Either way, he would have to get his old bandanna back or at least see if Shadow did have it. He was sure that the black hedgehog did though. It was cute to know he wanted something of Sonic's that was always worn.

"So we have a great day planned," Amy said gently touching his bruises. "but we have to tend to your wounds first before it can start it seems."

"I sported these bruises since this morning. Why didn't you say anything until now?" Sonic asked her.

"Cause I was busy eying your package and other new things. Now come on, we have to get these checked out," She said touching the bruise on the back of his neck.

"The bruises will heal just fine Amy. What did you have planned?" He asked her.

"I have a movie night planned. We all have to bring something too," She said. "Best part, it's here in your house!"

Sonic looked away, "Uh right about tonight Amy. I am booked pretty solid for this week. Is there any chance we can do this some other time?" He said, not looking at her.

"And what's more important than my movie night?" The pink hedgehog asked.

He looked at her. "Aside from me having already made plans all this week and possibly from this point on with my friend, nothing. So later!"

The blue speedster sped out of his house. Leaving Amy to yell at him to come back while Tails just remained quiet. Looking back at where the blue robe was hidden and the fact that his friend would be busy. He was right though. Sonic's friend had come here which meant he was going to be gone a lot probably. It was good to know that the heartbreak was worth it on sonic's end. Maybe he could even have them meet this special friend though. Face to face and let them get to know her. She must be cute to want to keep this secret for so long. Maybe it was a hedgehog of black and yellow too with how Sonic just accepted the different bandana with no fuss.

"I guess we wont be seeing him for a bit," Tails said making Amy look at him. "the love letters will continue but until the two are ready. We have to wait."

"Excuse me, if she is good enough to change Sonic's bandanna then I can meet her and judge that for myself," Amy stated proudly.

"You realize that these two have been writing for months and now met up in person again for the second time. You won't win him over from this girl Amy with how devoted they are. I mean they never say the name of the partner, they have a secret location on the island that I can't track or locate via satellite. Lets face it. These two are a thing and you can't change it," Tails said to her.

He left as Amy stared at him. Then he heard her running after him. Asking what he meant and sounding more like Knuckles with how she demanded a better explanation. It only made him wonder when Sonic would reveal who it was to show that Amy had no chance.

* * *

 ***still taking cover* ...**


	4. Chapter 4

What We Hide

Chapter 4

Shadow watched Sonic's crew from afar. Eggman telling him that he had plans for Shadow to come in when Sonic was down or at least didn't expect an attack. Once he was in battle, he'd have to...this wasn't what he wanted for them. He wanted to get Sonic, fake their death and then live with him. Not only in peace but possible have kids. Even if he found a way though, without the Egghead catching on. He knew it couldn't be that easy though. If anything, it would take...something of a joint effort and somehow convincing Sonic to not fight him for a bit of time. Plus, there was no real way to make one of them female even if they wished it. It would take magic and that itself wasn't a thing. Unless Eggman had a potion lab but he didn't This meant they had to borrow a female hedgehog, impregnate her without anyone knowing who the dad was and THEN somehow make her forget having a child for them. Just to be on the safe side.

While it was a horrible plan, it would benefit both and it would give him what they wanted. A chance to be a family and it also would push both to really break out of the current life style they both had. This fighting wasn't great for their relationship to start with and even if it was clearly strong by how Sonic just accepted that he basically stole the old brown bandana and now wore it for himself. He didn't want to risk them really breaking apart or hurting one another too much. Maybe he could impregnate Sonic though? He shook his head. A dream that would never come to pass. He would probably have to make the baby in the lab. Sonic would love to have a child with him. He did mention it in a letter at some point that a family would be wonderful and the times they spent together in their little get away made him wish for that life more and more.

"Well Sonic, seems you have forgotten already," Eggman shouted, breaking Shadow's thoughts apart. "I have friends!"

He chaos jumped right in front of Sonic and sent him flying with a powerful Chaos Spear. Chaos jumping once again to dodge Amy's hammer and once more to dodge Knuckles's tackle. "Yawning" at how bored he was, he merely shoved Sticks and Tails to the side as he made his way towards Sonic. "Your 'team' lacks any form of tactic it seems." He grabbed sonic by his new bandana and heard Eggman hover close to him. "Maybe you should train more." Raising his fist, he was stopped when Cubot and Orbot pulled him away as Eggman captured Sonic instead. "You dolt, I had him and you capture him instead!"

"Hey watch it now. I have plans! For instance, using his power to power my new defense system. It'd be better than green. It'd be blue!" Eggman cheered.

"Hey! That's my line," Tails said running at Eggman as Mega blocked their way.

"Whatever, if you'll excuse me, time to go make my plans for world domination a reality and with you blue friend's help. The ultimate supply of power!"

Shadow watched Eggman fly away before chaos jumping out of sight. Growling as he ran through the woods. Eggman said to destroy Sonic now he wanted his lover to become a living battery? When did he changes plans and why would he do that? Did he know about him and Sonic already? No, he couldn't have. They were so discreet about it at the start. The letters, no names or genders mentioned...right down to the secret location. Why capture him now of all times?! Stopping before the base, Shadow saw Sonic stare at him before looking away. The blue hedgehog didn't look happy. How could one be when the blue speedster couldn't break that glass.

Running passed and then inside, he found Eggman next to a strange machine with power levels and empty containers plugged in via an electric wire. It was connected to a machine entrapped in a clear glass cell. The door opening and closing let him know that Sonic was now in the room and soon he was transferred to the cell and locked in. The evil scientist started to muttered something as Cubot and Orbot left the room with him. Using his chaos control he fried the security cameras in the room and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think Egghead would do that," He said to Sonic. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah but...What's going on? Did he find out?" Sonic asked. "if so I can play it off to keep you safe."

The black hedgehog shook his head and explained that he was to be used as an eternal living battery. Powering any machine Eggman would make or create in the future. Since the glass was made for Knuckles in mind should they rescue him well it would be tough to crack. It take the code to get him out. It only made the two put their hands on the glass.

"I'll get you out," Shadow told Sonic. "I promise. Just...do what you can to stay alive."

"That means run but...what if I can't at some point? Then what?" The blue hedgehog asked. "I doubt he'll trust you to eliminate me."

"Then I'll make sure you are free before then" He said stepping back as they returned.

Sonic glared at them as Eggman sat in a chair. Shadow going to a wall and pretending to sulk while Cubot and Orbot hovered next to Eggman. When the blue hedgehog didn't run, the scientist then pressed a button which made the walls Sonic was leaning against shock him. Shadow hiding his inner disgust towards the treatment as Eggman laughed. Stopping the electricity and demanding that Sonic run or be shocked again. The hedgehog merely glared and Eggman press another button. Using the floor to shock Sonic and make him go to his knees. Shadow mentally swore at Eggman as the evil scientist stood up and walked over. Ending the shock and crouching to Sonic's level.

"You will run at some point Sonic. You have to. Otherwise, well...I can always get your friends to do this for me," He said.

"They aren't what you need Egghead," Sonic growled at him. "so I know thats an empty threat."

"You're right. Then run for me and I may let you go," Eggman said.

"In...your...dreams," came his reply.

He was shocked again. Eggman not stopping until the blue creature had passed out. Turnin it off and tossing the remote onto the chair he abandoned. Ordering Shadow to stand guard of the blue dolt as he left with Cubot and Orbot. The door shut and Shadow ran to the remote. Sonic waking up and watching him try to avoid the buttons eggman had pressed. Clearly worried about what button did what and not wanting to hurt him.

"Hey...go for it. Already numb," Sonic breathed out.

"Hang in there. One of these has to open that up," Shadow said, pressing the top button and sending shock waves through the glass.

He pressed the second and the floor shocked Sonic again which Shadow ended quickly. He tried the third button but nothing happened. Pressing the final button open part of the door and Shadow quickly ran in and got Sonic out. Holding up the blue hedgehog in his arms while dropping the remote on the ground. He then chaos jumped right as Eggman returned. Landing in front of their get away and carrying him inside. Shutting the door and getting Sonic into the bed they shared.

"Hey," He said waking Sonic a bit. "got you home." Shadow checked for any burns left by the shock and found some. "I burnt you worse than egghead."

Sonic weakly laughed, "you did...what you could," He said. "don't worry...too much."

"I will," The black hedgehog sighed. "Eggman will notice you are gone. He'll hunt you down to power his machines…"

"Then...you'll do…" Sonic went silent to breath for a bit. "...what needs to...be done."

Shadow laughed sadly as Sonic let him leave long enough to get burn cream and other medical supplies just as Eggman contacted Shadow. Like Tails, he couldn't find Shadow's location via satellite. Telling him that he failed to guard Sonic and that his friends had disabled his cameras and freed him. All he did was hang up and smile as Sonic and him pictured his friends rescuing him that easily. It only made the couple laugh. Sonic stopped though and coughed lightly at how dry his throat was now.

"Let me treat your wounds," Shadow said. "Then, I'll get you some water. Then...I'll let you recover."

"I'd love to recover another way," Sonic grinned.

"Nice try love but no," The black hedgehog said kissing the blue speedster's nose. "you are taking it easy."


	5. Chapter 5

Desires

Chapter 5

Sonic heard the bird fly in and smiled as it landed on the table near him. A letter in its beak from Shadow and just making this slow morning better. Last night was sweet but in the end, after Shadow was called in by Eggman, he returned home. Mostly do to the fact that he failed to keep Sonic in his grasp. He told Shadow he'd run on home to be safe since Eggman had this...thing. The blue hedgehog wasn't sure what it was exactly it was as to why Eggman was so in need of him suddenly. Either way, the black hedgehog still was sending him a letter. Mostly complaining that Eggman was telling Shadow he was to...learn how to be a villain, which only made him send Eggman flying into a wall. For him though, what the letter said, it felt good to hit him. Stating that mentally he yelled at Eggman it was for him. Even so, it still made him smile that Shadow was so protective with him. Even if it was secretly and behind their friends' back.

"Hey Sonic, Eggman has been pretty quiet today. Do you wanna find out what his plans are?" Tails said walking into the house and seeing the blue hedgehog holding a letter. "another letter huh? Did they ever tell you what was up?"

"Yep, it's a surprise for me," Sonic smiled at him. "but no. I have plans and Egghead can wait. I don't want to go anywhere. Sorry."

"But isn't that guy, y'know...not around?" He asked sitting next to him. "seriously, how is this...relationship fair to you in the slightest?"

Staring at the letter in his hands, Sonic licked his lips as he looked away. Not sure of how to answer towards Tails's inquiry. In a sense, it was true but also not. If he told them it was Shadow, they'd freak out, state he was a villain and that he was working for Eggman to rule the world. On the other hand, the only way to have a life with Shadow was...basically keep it a secret. Making both miserable yet happy to at least have some chance to know they would be able to see one another. Even if it was gonna be constantly unfair and with no chance to ever be alone or with the other. Even before Tails mentioned it, spoke to him about it...it was on the forefront of his mind. This life was unfair. It was gonna always be unfair to both of them. They were willing to put up with it but it wasn't what they had planned to do for long. At some point, they were going to just...vanish.

"If we…" Sonic started, aware of Tails still waiting for his answer. "revealed to you guys who the other was. You'd never...how do I put it." He held his hands out then closed them tightly. "it's complicated Tails. It's the only way to explain how this works without revealing anything. I'm sorry."

"Why are you guys not telling us? Are you waiting for the right moment? I am only asking cause Amy isn't going to give up until one of you reveals who the other is and I doubt she is the kind to sit back and wait."

"Even if she tries, she will never know," The blue hedgehog said to his fox friend. "I can't just...speak the name to you guys. It's not just up to me. It's a decision that is between me and my partner."

"Yeah but…" Tails asked.

"No," He said, standing. "I'm off."

He sped out of his house. Leaving Tails behind as well as Sticks, Knuckles and Amy. The three watching where he had been going no doubt but not caring as he reached the small hut. Walking inside, Shadow was there with dinner. Smiling at Sonic as he shut the door behind him and earning a smile back. When he locked the door, he took off the gloves and walked over to the black hedgehog.

"You surprise me. I thought Egghead would take all your time up," He said. "What changed?"

"Speed got involved," Shadow joked pulling him close. "but I figured, you could use some treatment after what happened as well as a dinner." Sonic smiled at the well laid out feast for two. "and maybe another round of medicine then...another treatment."

"Oh? Does this mean you became a doctor while you were with Egghead just for little old me?" The blue hedgehog asked, his arms now around Shadow's neck. "and if so, a doctor of what?"

"A love doctor," The black hedgehog said making Sonic laugh. "that sounded so cliche that it hurt."

"It did, but it was cute," He laughed.

* * *

"have you noticed that Sonic has suddenly taken up to running off lately Sticks?" Amy asked the distracted badger. "he is always going off for hours and when he does come back, it's in the morning with some….glow of sorts. Like he finished a date with someone."

Sticks didn't reply but at the same time, she was busy with a stare towards Amy's door. Like it was going to get up and walk away. It only made the pink hedgehog finally give in to the silent glare at it. Even walking to her side and standing next to her with her own stare at the door.

"Sticks my door doesn't move unless it's actually opened by someone," She said to her. "seriously, I can prove this."

"I know. I am making sure the knob doesn't move," Sticks said. "oh also, I am well aware Sonic has someone."

"What? You knew and didn't tell anybody?" Amy shouted at her.

"Course I knew about this. The constantly going away, the letters, the smiles when he reads the letters and course the way Sonic just gets all...weird and lovely when it comes to thinking about the one he is writing," Sticks said glaring at the knob still. "I even know who it is but that's still an unproved theory at the moment."

"Right well I want you to prove it. Find out who has Sonic's heart and tell me so I can track her down," Amy said to her. "Can you do that for me?"

"Only if you let me rummage through your trash bin again. You throw out some pretty decent stuff that can be used for a lot of things," She said to her.

Amy just sighed and gave in. Letting Sticks out her house and looking at her trash bin. It was just empty bottles and cans. What could that badger use out of there for anything? It only made her head hurt. She just planned to turn in and pretend she made no deal with Sticks.

* * *

Sticks watched Sonic head into the woods from town. He was shopping for food but his home was stocked which meant he had plans to go elsewhere with it. She didn't hide when she saw him going to pay for it though. Walking out of her spot and up to his side. Instantly making him jump back in a panic as she looked at his items and then at him. A face that said she knew and made him sigh unhappily as he returned to pay for what he had gathered from the stands. She smiled as he took the basket of fruit and assorted vegetables. Walking alongside the blue speedster silently as they left the village and finally heard him confront her.

"What do you know?" He asked her. "And...how did you find out?"

"The letters. Despite having no gender, always have a masculine kind of written word to them but with a lot of care and tenderness when being written to you. The next hint was you and Shadow took too long to return to battle and he holds back." She said making Sonic stare at her when she said the correct name. "you two also always kept eye contact in battle but they always screamed a different emotion your bodies portrayed."

Sonic stopped walking as he looked to Sticks. She stopped, turned and then finished.

"You two also have the others scent. A lot," the badger finished, seeing the panic in her friend's face. "don't worry. The rest aren't able to see that all."

"You can't let anyone know Sticks. Please," Sonic said, worried. "if they knew.."

"I know. It's why I won't say a word," She said with a sweet smile. "Just...let me rummage through your trash bin okay?"

"It's all yours Sticks," Sonic told her.

"Thanks now go see your man. I am sure he is worried sick," The badger said as he sped passed her. "...heh, love sick hedgehog."

* * *

 **Sticks knows all.**


	6. Chapter 6

The One Who Knows All

Chapter 6

Knuckles and Sticks watched Amy with very morbid curiosity. The pink hedgehog was pacing around her house, talking to herself bout Sonic and the mystery lady friend he had required through letters. It was like watching TV but better to the two. Sticks knowing full well what was going on and never saying a word. Knuckles joining her because she swore he thought she was spying on an imposter of Amy. In the end, he seemed to think it was just for pure fun. Even if it was listening to the ramblings of a jealous pink hedgehog. It was almost entertaining to watch the female try and decide who of the very limited females she and Sonic knew that he would be interested in. Not even touching on the fact that maybe the blue speedster wasn't really dating any female OR she refused to think that Sonic would touch another male like that.

"So...are we done spying on her?" Knuckles asked Sticks. "not that it isn't fun but...she is kinda acting crazy."

"Yeah, we should leave her be. I don't wanna catch what she's got," Sticks said walking away while she heard Knuckles ask what it was that Amy had exactly.

She moved on though. Letting Knuckles do what he wished while she decided to visit Sonic's house to see what garbage the two had accumulated. Not that they would have a lot since the blue speedster was normally gone now a days and Tails just seldom left any scraps left once he was done eating. The most activity that house saw now a days was maybe Tails sleeping or eating alone at night. It looked lonely but she prefered her home. A place far from any place she deemed...unsafe which was most of the island but she was sure her place was safe. As for where Sonic went, she would like to know. According to Tails, it was completely off grid and he couldn't track his location. Not even the watch allowed him to track sonic and that normally was pretty accurate to where the hedgehog went. Why couldn't she have that off grid home?

Then again, they wouldn't be safe to be alone and people would see them. By all accounts, they had every right to keep it to themselves. It was cute. She just...envied the couple for having a house that was untraceable, undetectable and unfound by anyone and everyone on the island. Unless, he didn't make it and Shadow did. In which case, she really wanted to meet him for a deal on her own kind of home like that. It sounded like a sweet deal to her.

"Sticks, calling Sticks," Sonic's voice startled her and made her look at the infernal watch on her own wrist.

"Hey, I know I agreed to this and all but do you have to call at random times?" She asked. "you make it look like my arm really is possessed."

"...right, listen. I want you to meet me in town. I told my friend about you. He wants to meet you. Properly," Sonic said to her. "can you do that for him? Please? I promise it'll be fast and you know I can promise that."

"Alright, so long as this isn't a trick," Sticks said. "...and if he provides lunch."

"Alright, it's a deal. Just meet me in town and the rest should seem easy okay?"

"Alright, see you then," She nods, endin the call.

* * *

Sonic sat waiting for Sticks at the edge of the market place in town. Not really wanting to be here since any number of his team, plus Egghead could call on Shadow for an attack. It wouldn't be bad...ish, but they really didn't want to fight. Shadow even took the week off to avoid fighting him. Plus he wasn't in the mood to really deal with the mad scientist. He didn't want to deal with Knuckles or Amy. Tails...was just okay for the moment. He wasn't how he'd feel towards Shadow but that ship would be crossed once he knew how things went between Sticks and them. Sadly it didn't stay peaceful for him. Robots started to attack and as usual Eggman was leading them. Firing lasers and drawing the attention of Tails, Amy and Knuckles with Sticks already in town by time the attack happened.

"I really can't have a normal day can I?" The blue hedgehog asked her as he walked to his side and watched the big man attack the town.

"That's like asking the cosmos to grant you and Shadow the chance at creating life. Never gonna happen," Sticks compared, making Sonic look at her. "sorry, you asked and all I can do is offer you the truth. Well, as much truth as I know for the moment. You may be granted the luck of the universe and have it happen."

"If two male hedgehogs could make life Sticks because of that theory then I bet you an entire weeks of garbage from me and my friend's spot whether you win or lose," He grinned, hand out for her to shake.

"You got yourself a deal," She agreed, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

A voice made them look to see lasers aimed at them completely. The scientist just floating there watching the two converse with a strange look on his face. Not one of evil or intent of destruction but curiousity. Like a reader looking at the back of a book for a summary of sorts to what lay beyond the cover. Normally, they'd question it but seeing as neither really wanted to deal with the guy, they let him stare and stare. Even as Knuckles and Amy arrived, all he did was stare at the two until someone punched him. Said someone being Orbot who hovered next to his boss like a fly.

"Shouldn't we be attacking boss?" He asked.

"That's the thing, they aren't even wanting to bother with me. Didn't you see them talking and ignoring me, even shaking hands. A clear sign they made a bet of sorts without any care to poor Eggman!" He cried, having many of the once screaming villagers sympathize with him. "why can't I just get the attention I deserve!"

"Says the evil guy who came barging in with lasers and robots," Sonic commented, making the villagers scream in panic again. "look, I know you wanted to attack but we don't want to bother with an attack today. Why not reschedule this until I don't know. Another day perhaps?"

"I am booked solid through this week. Planting an evil garden, creating plans to destroy you and rule this planet the next two days and I have evil yoga after," Eggman's whine said. "I have no freetime."

"What a shame," The blue hedgehog sighed. "sorry Egghead, we are busy."

"Yeah!" Knuckles cheered, arms on his side like a hero. "...wait, who's busy?"

"Uh, me and Sticks. Can we leave these guys to you?" Sonic asked.

Explosions got their attention and the smoke cleared to reveal Amy with her hammer over her shoulder. A proud grin revealing that she destroyed all the robots and then charged at Eggman. He just flew away though. Once again sayin he'd win the next battle but Sonic nor Sticks stuck around. He just picked her up and sped off before Amy could say a word to either. Stopping within seconds before the hidden cabin. Setting her down and opening the door to reveal a dinner and Shadow waiting for her as they walked in.

"So, Sonic said you wanted to talk," she said, hearing the door shut behind her. "so let's talk. I'm Sticks."

"Shadow and yes, let's talk," He said to her.

* * *

 **I'm alive? *still taking cover* wow...**


	7. Chapter 7

Parting of the Ways

Chapter 7

Running through the jungle at top speed, both hedgehogs laughed as they avoided going around anyone with ease. Laughing as they played Speed tag around the desert like area with one another. Stopping always one moment before the other or looking back when they figured it was safe. Not attacking and not paying attention as they kept running around as they ran towards the mountain. Sonic grinning as he looked back at Shadow then ran ahead. Making the black hedgehog run after him, both reaching it and then going up and around the mountain. Stopping as both shot themselves into the sky a little. Falling back next to one another and laughing and landing on their feet, running away from and then down the mountain. The couple stopped in the canyon for a break and laughed at one another.

"We really are both evenly matched," Sonic said to Shadow.

"I am only nitch faster and y'know it" He said. "after all, I am the Ultimate life form. Well...I was bred to be a cure for...Maria but that's...not the point now a days since..she's gone."

"Well, at least you can help others when the right guy comes along right?" The blue speedster said to him. "doesn't mean it won't be soon but one day, I am sure it'll happen."

Shadow just laughed and kissed Sonic gently. Then sped off, making him speed after him until they were in the forest and close to Eggman's mountain base. Making the couple hide and Sonic look at him.

"Already, we barely got any time together," He said.

"If I don't show up, he'll come looking for me," Shadow said. "I'll try to get another day off or so but I can't always up and disappear right now."

Sonic sighed but nodded. Speeding away before goodbye could be said and arriving home alone to see that it was empty. Guess Tails got tired of being alone but the blue speedster really wanted to see Shadow before Egghead had him called in. Too bad today was that day which meant later there would be an attack later today or tomorrow. When he walked inside, he saw the yellow fox waiting for him. Smiling at him before it faded at his wave.

"You okay?" Tails asked. "cause I can always come back."

"No, it's okay just...disappointed really," The blue hedgehog said to him. "doesn't matter, what's up?"

"I made a way to finally track Eggman's movements and his minions so we always know where and what they are doing," Tails said proudly.

"Cool, show me how it works and then we'll get it started on putting it into place," Sonic said to him proudly. "You did good Tails. Sorry for being absent. My friend and me were…" He stopped and smiled at the memories this week.

"It's okay. I did want to ask how it went but from your smile, your friend really knows how to make you happy. I'm glad you two are together," Tails said. "I'm sorry if Amy ruined any moments though. She is pretty miffed you two are together. Even thinks it's part of Eggman's schemes, one of them. She got Knuckles to agree too but Sticks said she trusts you."

"Well…" Sonic sighed as they left his house. "good to know two trust my judgement. I am not in any trouble and I'd know if the egghead was involved. They'd tell me in a letter." The fox agreed with him which made him relax a bit. "though I am curious, did Amy say what kind of "scheme" my partner is part of?"

"Oh that she has you under her womanly wiles and that Eggman is gonna kidnap you and use your speed against you to power his mountain base forever," He said, hands out like claws to show how "evil" the plan was before dropping them to his side. "The other plan was from Knuckles and he said it was to make you let your guard down long enough to destroy you and make him the main character."

"Right cause Knuckles is clearly fast enough to handle the robots that can fly, has jets and can speed up faster than him any day of the week," Sonic commented. "why am I not surprised that he'd think of a plan like that." They reached his friend's workshop and relaxed as they entered it and shut the doors. "and what do you think Tails?"

"What? If she was actually part of some evil plan, I figured she'd turn you against us." Tails said, seeing Sonic staring at him.

In the end both started to laugh at the idea of Sonic ever being anything but himself. Even as they quieted down and stopped laughing, the image of the blue hedgehog only produced something along the lines of Shadow. Doing what he wanted, when he wanted and never taking any orders. Even going as far as just leaving the battle whenever he wished it. It was almost an interestin way to view him if he was never on anyone's team but his own. Like how he was back before meeting Tails but worse if Eggman got to him. Whatever the reason, it made them finally look to the device. A small robot bug with a camera atop the back. It was in line with three more bugs, all ready to be launched to the enemy base. One even looked ready to hack the computer network on a single order.

"All I gotta do is get these guys close enough to the outside of his base, in the best hidden spot and bam. We know when, what and how to strike ahead of time," Tails told Sonic.

"You really outdid yourself Tails," Sonic smiled at the sight. "Tell me when and I can help you out with that in a second."

"Thanks Sonic. I was thinking tomorrow since I really wanna hang out with you today," Tails said to him. "please?"

"Sure, I can do that," Sonic said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Idea

Chapter 8

"Shadow, I have been thinking," Eggman started, sitting at the only desk in the large room near the entrance of all things. "I know how life works and I have read up on humans from many different dimensions. Mostly out of a morbid curiosity towards how animals procreate so here is my truly maddening thought." The scientist stood up at Shadow's confused look.

Normally, this scientist would be thinking about robots, destroying Sonic and his friends and ruling a world. Where this was coming from and why he was asking him of all people wasn't exactly thrilling or welcomed. The black hedgehog knew that the Egghead didn't know about him and Sonic so that wasn't the issue. It was that...he suddenly went from trying to destroy his lover to obtaining the power the blue speedster created to clearly something else.

"So then what is this maddening thought you had and why do I feel as if I am not going to like this at all," Shadow's grouchy tone asked. "because if it's got nothing to deal with me beating Sonic then I am not interested."

"Now now, don't worry. You can at least watch him suffer and that's something right?"

"...spit it out you dolt before I leave out of boredom to beat Sonic on my own." He said.

"Violence has never really...worked so I would like to try...a tactic of surgical propositions and ingenious methods to keep Sonic busy. Allowing me to take over the world!" Eggman said, laughing maniacally.

Once it ended though, he cleared his throat and saw Shadow walking away. Making him run after him and then blocking the exit. Shouting for his minion to wait and let him explain further. Only for the hedgehog to teleport behind him and turn to face him. Stating that he had five minutes to finally explain this stupid plan of his before he left. When he did, it earned him a smack from Shadow and him being insulted though. The idea, if the black hedgehog could even call it that, was to knock Sonic up and make it impossible for him to run without bringing harm to a child. Of all the cock eyed stupid ideas, THIS was supposed to be the doctor's great idea? Knocking up a MALE hedgehog that has no female parts what so ever? He would have better luck with Amy or that...Sticks badger than his blue lover.

"Oh come on Shadow, it's worth a shot plus he isn't like normal hedgehog in the other dimensions! It could be fun to experiment on him!" Eggman said.

"Do what you want but I am going to actually THINK of a plan," Shadow said walking away. "you are just...an idiot."

He teleported away and back into the forest of the island. Irritated that the man Sonic was fighting was going to stupid lengths to harm the speeding hedgehog and it was like he could actually do that. If they could impregnate one of themselves, they would have done it by now. Hell, Sonic and him wanted a kid but knew by logic standards. BOTH were male, both couldn't reproduce and no matter what amount of sex they performed would change what they were.

"what an idiot," Shadow muttered. "calling me for some...stupid idea that could never be. Does he honestly think it would work with us both being male? He would have better luck with getting that Amy..chick pregnant. That would slow us down, seeing as she actually can."

"She actually can what?" Sticks voice said, making him look around and then spot the badger watching him pace. "you seem a little stressed. I can get Sonic to meet you some place and help manage with that."

"No, I just...that stupid Egghead wants to impregnate Sonic with surgery and its not going to work. It won't work at all yet he is determined to make it happen to slow him down." Shadow growled. "if we didn't have to keep this relationship a secret, I would have said. "we have thought about this. We have tried to think of ways to keep it between me and him but we both know it won't EVER happen cause we are male." to his face."

Sticks remained quiet so that he could continue.

"Not to mention, I am sure Sonic wouldn't want to touch Amy seeing as she reminds me of some...stalker like person who would be really pissed that we used her just to have a kid." He said.

"What about magic?" Sticks offered. "if it could be a real thing or something close to it could be real, would you use it?"

"Yes but...magic is hard to come by isn't it? Meaning...wont ever happen. I was made to cure...a sick girl who died before I could do so. Not made to create life with another male. Why did I have to be attracted to male. I am an animal yet...have...human tendencies."

"Well, you have them and have Sonic. Do you regret your decision?" Sticks asked him.

"No," Shadow smiled at her. "I don't regret even kissing him. I just...wish the one thing we both want wasn't out of reach."

"If I could I'd help but I can't," Sticks sighed. "I'm sorry but maybe letting the Egghead handle this is a chance worth taking. You both want a kid. Its risky but it might be worth it if he can make one of you carry a..thing."

"So...let him cut open my lover, impregnate him and then hope it works," Shadow said. "...without telling Eggman we are a thing."

"Its that or you risk him doing it anyways via capturing him," Sticks sighed.

"I hate it when others are right," The black hedgehog muttered walking away. "fine, I'll…"capture" Sonic and...deal with the dolt."

* * *

 **quick chapter but I am building up to some stupid idea so bare with me and...please don't kill me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Away We Go

Chapter 9

"What? You want me to...let Egghead "capture" me to see if I can get pregnant?" Sonic asked Shadow, arms crossed and a glare pointed at him. "You know I am a male right? As in no female parts and no way for me to just...up and not only get them surgically put in but AT the same time get pregnant. You realize that is...a serious stretch of what is possible in our reality?"

"Yes I do, but at the same time. This is the one thing we both agreed we'd want and yet can not get without the help of Amy," Shadow said grabbing Sonic by the arms gently. "if we go through with this and it doesn't work, we can at least agree that we tried."

Sonic looked away, arms still crossed as he thought about the prospect of letting the chromedome have his way and let him experiment on him. In a sense, Shadow had a point. If he did let himself get "captured" and ended up with a child. Then great, their desires would come true and they'd have what they couldn't get without the help of a female. Even if meant him having to..technically through surgery become a female. He could live with the shame. What bothered him the most. What irked him to no end was that it was Egghead who came up with the idea and as a means to slow him down. It would work though. There would be no way he'd risk harming his and Shadow's offspring. He probably would go into hiding and only come out long enough to make sure Eggman was behaving and then turn tail and hide again. It raised the question of what would happen when...he would have to give birth but it did feel worth the idea.

It just...it was just that it was Eggman and him trying to rule the world and all this plus more. Was it worth bringing a new life into the world when it would cost the world so much less protection? As a hero, he couldn't just...up and look away from any fight. His job was to fight, to protect the world and the island he lived on from Eggman. Ensuring future generations that they were safe. Could they forgive him for being selfish that long? Looking at Shadow, he was waiting patiently and clearly knew it was a topic for debate between them as a couple yet neither knew what to really say to the other. What could be said? What could one offer in exchange for letting the villain toy and play around? Especially if it didn't work and it was just a waste of time. Either path was just...not worth it yet worth it. Both for the selfish desires of them as a couple and the other path stating that by nature this relationship wasn't meant to happen. Yet here the two were at the crossroads.

"If we do this, regardless if this fails," Sonic said grabbing Shadow's hand. "He needs to make a deal with me. He is right Shadow. I will have to walk around, be careful that I don't..speed along. Ensuring that...if we are successful that they are born correctly and safely."

"And if it fails, will you be okay after?" Shadow asked. "...will you be able to handle the loss?"

"Will you?" Sonic asked him.

It got quiet and both sighed sadly. The answer was in the silence. Neither would handle it well, because it would just confirm they would never have the one thing a regular family could have. They wouldn't be able to adopt either because once they did that, people would know. Their entire cover, what they had would be blown and then they would have to end it all on a painful note or would be forced to write letters once again and never see the other. These risks could be avoided if they told someone aside from Sticks but even then who could they tell?

"There is another option. One that is...ludicrous beyond any reason or sane thought," the black hedgehog started making Sonic's hand grasp his tightly. "Magic, Sticks said that if it was possible to really find some tangible form of it. We could use it. Use it to get what we want and then have it all without having to resort to such...drastic measures."

"How? If magic existed we would have found it by now. Where could we look for any tangible proof that it exists?" The blue speedster asked. "I dont mean to shoot the idea down cause I am not. I am all for it but I don't even know where to start looking or where a clue could be towards finding magic."

"I have one and thankfully, you and I, are free to go there," He smiled.

"You think the clue you have will lead us to real magic?" Sonic asked. "Magic that can help us even if we have to return here?"

Shadow pulled him close and didn't let go as he pressed his forehead against Sonic's, "I have faith. Do you?"

"I always have faith when I'm around you," The blue speedster smiled as he let himself be picked up. "Where is it?"

"It's across the ocean, on dry land far from here," Shadow said to him. "I can teleport us there."

"Then why are we still here?" Sonic said to him.

Shadow used Chaos control and teleported the two away with one line spoken outoud to no one in particular.

"And away we go," He grinned.

* * *

 **Its short but its close to the ending I have planned out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Missing In Action

Chapter 10

Tails went by Sonic's place once more. It had been a week. He figured that Sonic just needed a break and he could see why. With the random attacks from Eggman, the constant worries about what would happen, it would make sense that Sonic would just...up and run. The question was though, WHERE? Where could the blue hedgehog go on this island that was so secluded? Even the satellites couldn't track him and it wasn't that he had to worry bout his best friend. Sonic could handle himself. The crew had fought Shadow, Eggman, Rouge and other enemies over the years and every battle made them stronger. So a random and sudden disappearance from Sonic was normal when he just wanted to get away. Sometimes it was from Amy, other times it was just to be by himself. Tails didn't get the chance to install the cameras though like he had wanted and he really needed the job done. Well, it wasn't like the mad scientist had attacked recently. This entire week, the man had been quiet. It was as if time just...stood still.

The island had started to upgrade the defenses with help from Sticks and Tails. Both using a machine that could shelter the town while Sticks had managed to improve her skills in the more wood based defense systems should the robotic ones fail. The fox installed one thing he wouldn't tell anyone. There was a failsafe that would activate should any robot Eggman had would tried to hack the machinery. It would fry the robber until they let go and then slam a door of titanium around whatever door they made or opened. It was for good measure since a lot of the robots could melt his machines eventually. With the town safe and many taking up lessons from Amy to defend themselves, it was almost like they were there as backup should the town need actual help. It was nice and let them actually relax most of the days.

Leaving them all to question where Sonic went exactly. Sticks seemed to be well informed since she suddenly had started to receive letters from Sonic's bird. The letters made her day but since she was paranoid, she'd burn them after sending her reply. Tails asked her once why she did that and her response was to make sure no one would ever know what her business was. Plus she knew that the paper would come alive and kill her. The fox didn't question the reasons but he did question why she started to get letters but since she burned them there was no way to see what was in them. It was sad but something told him that Sonic was fine. He had left, yes but it had to be for a good reason. The blue speedster would have never up and left them without one. If there was no reason, then it was just to have a break and relax away from people then he'd come running back. At least, that was how Sonic used to do it. When they moved to this island, he would vanish but only for a few hours since...well it was an island. One couldn't hide that long unless they were really quiet.

The house was empty. Even as he walked in and saw only the signs that he had been there. Though of late, it was clean with only a slight layer of dust. Sighing as he got a drink and noticed that the food was still somewhat fresh. He walked towards the couch and sat down. Relaxing and thinking about where his blue friend could have gone. Looking towards the box of letters Sonic had kept. Getting up again, he walked over and used one arm to drag it towards the couch. Just as he sat down, Eggman burst through the door with a box in his arm and the other shouting for Shadow. Stating that he knew he was here and that he was going to get a lecture from him about love and how he had to know who the lucky one was that he was writing too.

Tails cleared his throat and got the scientist's attention. Asking why he had just burst into Sonic's and his house without knocking. Only to have the guy sit across from him and put the box down. Clearing his own throat as he spoke towards Tails. Shadow too had been missing for a full week. In the time he had, he went snooping in Shadow's room and found a box of letters he brought with him. It was actually all he brought with him. There were two boxes though and since Shadow's bird always came to his mountain base now, he just kept the box there. Eggman then said that the letters he found were love letters dating back months and months to some unknown lover of his to the present time. Apparently his lover was on this island and both had a secret spot they went to, completely off radar. In one of the letters, marking the day of his arrival here, he had a gift for him. A black and gold bandana. A sign that his heart was theirs and that no one else would steal it.

Tails then remembered that the same day Sonic got a letter, he came back the next with a black and gold bandana. When they saw Shadow again, he had Sonic's old brown bandana around his wrist and both never changed nor took it off unless taking a shower or cleaning it from what he read once in the more recent letters. If what Eggman was telling him was right. If this bandana was proof from Shadow that his heart belonged to them and Sonic had said bandana around his neck. Then...that meant Shadow was Sonic's lover. Now he knew why they never mentioned a name or gender. Why they kept it all in the dark to everyone around them. It explained why Sonic always seemed to accept that he couldn't always see his love letter sweetheart. It was Shadow. The two literally knew that if their relationship ever got outed and that if anyone be it Amy, Knuckles or Eggman found out. It would be over. Everything they worked so hard to accomplish while being a couple would be ruined. If Eggman didn't notice Sonic's new bandana though, then that meant he didn't know who it was. They were safe but it wouldn't last long since even Eggman would eventually notice it.

"Well, if you were wondering if I or Sonic could help. Go away. Sonic has been missing for two weeks," Tails lied. "So if you don't mind, go away."

"Touchy, but fine. This explains why Shadow would leave. He is always so bent out of shape whenever he can't fight Sonic," He said grabbing the box as he stood. "Well later. I have to find Shadow."

Eggman shut the door and Tails smiled. If Shadow was missing then he knew why now. Sonic and him left for a bit of time to themselves. In a strange way, it was cute. It was a relationship between good and evil rooted in deep secret with deception from both to their sides to keep the other safe. Always fighting yet when alone, apologizing if it went too far or being loving when behind closed doors. Around the public, they were enemies with the desire to battle yet in private, they were lovers. Its that...forbidden fruit based relationship but somehow this worked. It fit Sonic's style too. He never was one to share his feelings when it came to love. Friendship wise, he was the blue speedsters best friend. Sticks was the next one he considered to be a best friend, especially of late but he knew why. Knuckles was just a friend but one that Sonic clearly tolerated at times. Amy just seemed to go between annoyance and friend. In the end, it was Shadow that stole his heart.

Letters upon letters to one another for months and even when he came here for Sonic, they still wrote to one another. Even when they could see the other in person, they still wrote when they couldn't. The way the words were written too when he read them the last time showed how deeply in love the two became. Not only did Shadow pre-occupy Sonic's heart, he had his mind. All the blue hedgehog clearly wanted to was be with him. Even if it meant defying the law of good and evil, he saw Shadow worth it. And if Tails was right, Shadow felt the same way towards Sonic. He guessed they left to try and get the one they couldn't get. Time together and since Eggman was here and constantly demanding Shadow's attention, leaving was the only option they saw.

Smiling, Tails looked out the window. Before, he was worried but now something told him that it was going to be fine. The couple would come back and it would go back to how things were but they would be more in love and probably take more time for the other. Even in the midst of a battle if he guessed right but it was a guess.

"Alright Sonic," Tails muttered. "I wish you and your lover. The best in the world and more."


	11. Chapter 11

Back

Chapter 11

Knuckles walked up to Sonic's house and knocked. Waiting patiently for a minute then knocking again. It was morning or was it afternoon? It didn't matter. Sonic had to be home again by now. Eggman hadn't attacked and it gave them all a chance to take a break from fighting. He wanted another go at sparring but not with Amy. That ended badly and with him being Amy's personal punching bag for some reason. All he said was that she fought like a chimp but he figured he would take that as a sign to improve. Sticks told him thanks when he told her that once so he figured it was a good thing, right? Or...was that just Sticks? When he got no answer, he knocked again. Thinking was bad for him. Weird...thoughts formed in his mind and made feel funny. It's all he had been doing for the last hour too so he had to get something done before he got...spacey. A spacey Knuckles got nothing done. He knocked again but got no answer. Instead of waiting, he used some of his strength to knock it down. He saw that no one was home though.

"Uh...okay, I figured he'd be home by now. Man, now who can I actually hang out with. That doesn't require Amy being there," He said turning and leaving the door how it was. "Eh, he can fix it. I have other things to do. Like...uh...like.."

"Knuckles, did you have to break the door down?" Tails's voice said, clearly tired.

Knuckles then crossed his arms, "it's your fault for not answering."

He glared at the fox who had a blank and emotionless look towards.

"Knuckles, I just got home," the fox informed him. "I haven't been home this entire time."

"That's not true! I saw you go in yesterday." The echidna said to him proudly. "Take that you...you fox."

"Actually, that was about...8 or 9 months ago. Your sense of time is really off."

"Thinking hurts my brain okay. Well...I think it does," He said hearing Tails sigh. "...hey can it hurt your brain? Maybe I should ponder that for a bit."

"If this is how things are then let's not have you think and say you did," The fox said walking by Knuckles to go inside. "Can we do that?"

"But then what is the answer?"

"It hurts your brain," Tails replied, checking the damage to the door.

"I knew it! I am totally smart!" He said with a grin as Tails just propped the door up and started to fix it. "Heh, I don't need to wait for him. I need to not write down my next genius idea, yet think I did. Wait...how do I do that?"

* * *

Sonic and Shadow watched Knuckles leave his house. Both stunned yet concerned at the lack of intelligence the Echidna actually had. Tails completely took the moment to make it look like Knuckles solved the issue he had yet not really solve it at all. Both looked at one another and then at the child standing between them. Well, sitting, she had a onsie on her to keep her warm. Not that it was really a worry. Her black and blue spikes and skin absorbed the heat so well that she sometimes would overheat her own body. The two then looked back and thought about going down yet...not sure if they should. It was clear they had been missing long enough for even Knuckles to notice and even come around. Probably to avoid thinking but neither were really sure. It was clear though that Tails and Knuckles did seem to take their disappearance lightly. Sticks knew they were back but they asked her to not speak a word about it.

They had other...issues to worry about. Now that they were back, how would they explain...well their kid. They left and found the magic Sticks referred to. It was actual magic and it did help them have what they wanted. Sonic had the kid and decided that before coming back he'd get her old enough to not need constant watching but still be watched and raised. She was still young but they came back when Sticks mentioned that Eggman was starting to get antsy. Like cooping himself was starting to become an issue. Several times he went into town to try and lure the blue hedgehog out by cause minor crimes of annoyance yet when nothing happen, the town's defense would sense his robot coming and activate. Leaving him to groan and complain back to his fortress atop that volcano. She said it wasn't urgent that they come back but if they could then she'd appreciate it PLUS she wanted to meet their kid. Desperately wanted to meet her.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonic asked picking up their daughter. "Do we...split up?"

Shadow looked at him and then away as he crossed his arms. It was clear, even now that he didn't know. Neither wanted to leave the other yet they were on different sides. Eggman would probably hug the black hedgehog once he got back to the base. Sighing as they tried to think, Rosie broke the silence with her reaching up towards Shadow. It made his heart and stress just fade as he took her. Well aware Sonic was watching but not caring as he held her with one arm.

"She has your eyes y'know that," The blue speedster said, going to Shadow's side and leaning against him.

"Yes but she has your desire for speed," Shadow muttered. "Not something that makes her easy to raise when running after her."

Sonic had to laugh as both heard a voice and looked. Paling as Tails was now before them, smiling and looking at Rosie. When both went to pretend nothing happened, the fox held a hand up and made them realize he had figured it out. It had the couple ready to be yelled at but instead, Tails walked over and looked at Rosie with a smile of his own. Making her giggle and him tickle her lightly. Both guessed that he had the door fixed and Sonic made a mental note to thank Tails for fixing it since he was sure Knuckles would have left it as it was without telling Tails anything.

"Good to see you two back. I had hopes you would come here first. I wanted to meet Shadow," The fox said. "And let him know that I approve. Even now, I approve because...it's clear you love him enough to have a child with him. How that is possible let alone happened, I won't ask. I am just happy you two got what you clearly wanted. She is adorable."

Both Sonic and Shadow looked at one another and relaxed. The blue speedster leaning against Shadow and getting comfy again. The black hedgehog introduced Tails to Rosie and let him hold her. The two watching the yellow fox laugh when he let her take his hand and hold onto it. The three talked up where it was safe since neither were sure who would drop by. Mostly about what they planned to do now. Rosie complicated many things and would cause a bit of trouble should Eggman find out. Tails had made points too. Very good, honest points that neither could really ignore. To be parents, both had to be there but shadow couldn't be seen with Sonic due to his villain status. Sonic was meant to be this...fast hero who could be there at any second, but with a child he couldn't do that now. Both had to fight one another and if Rosie caught any glimpse of the fight, she'd cry and since both clearly had parental instincts, would stop and reveal that she was there should someone ask. These things had to be thought about and planned out.

It meant that no one but the few they could trust could know they had returned. It was fine with Shadow though. The black hedgehog really didn't want to go back right now. He was enjoying this break currently. Since leaving, him and Sonic got to talk face to face and not with letters like before. Even before Rosie came, he talked with him and talked. Not just about Rosie, but everything and anything. Learning more and more about Sonic and what had changed. Both learned how to live with certain pet peeves by accepting them. Learning about how each wanted to be loved. For him, which he didn't know, he loved to be told he looked good and spending time with Sonic. For Sonic, he loved time and touch. When they learned that, they got closer and their relationship got better. They had the same ideals to when it came to kids, life and what they wanted to do but it was also full of many different things. Shadow noticed that Sonic actually liked to read and not just random short stories. He enjoyed a lot of travel and adventure stories as well as looking up random books with information about history or other topics just for fun. He would even recall details, random details that would pop up.

They always made Shadow crack a smile on the bad days. He couldn't help but also read but he enjoyed dancing around with Sonic, regardless of music being present or not. Both got to enjoying it at some point too but it just was an added bonus. Tails speaking made his thoughts scatter and look up to see Sticks walking over. He got a smile from her as he introduced Rosie to her. Tails wasn't surprised that she knew about them and let her take the child and speak to Sonic. With four minds, they all agreed that waiting was the best option. Leaving Sonic and Shadow to stay together and raise Rosie while figuring out a better plan. They agreed and still hung around to let the two play with their child. Giving Shadow and Sonic a chance to relax.

"Do you regret any of this?" Sonic asked Shadow watching Tails and Sticks play with Rosie.

"No," Shadow replied, making the blue speedster look at him. "I am way to happy with you and Rosie."

* * *

 **I tried to keep Rosie's actual birth thing close to how Hedgehogs actually give birth but still tweaked it to where...it would fit this world's...I guess magic thing. IF that is a thing. Anyways, I have one chapter left probably.**


	12. Chapter 12

" _Planning for the future is hard when one has no goal, but when a father has to pick between his family and his job. He suddenly became wiser and knows what to pick and what he has to do to ensure the safety of his choices"_

~Shadow to Eggman

Our Future

Chapter 12

This was it. After months of thinking on his own, of trying to pick between his family and the job he had. After months of being a father to Rosie while trying to figure out what the best option was. He was going to do this. First step would be to have Sonic get his friends together. There, he'd reveal Rosie and when they asked who the father and mother was, he'd walk from some hiding spot and reveal that he and Sonic were not only a couple, but were the parents of Rosie. He would reveal that he was the one the blue speedster had been writing to all this time. That Sticks and Tails knew but they weren't sure how Knuckles and Amy would react if they knew. Granted, he figured Knuckles would claim he knew it all along but he was easy to ignore. It was Amy he got worried about the most. Sonic made it clear that she had a serious crush on him. One that never went away and while it was cute to him at first. It just...got annoying. Especially when Shadow stole his heart. So she would be an issue. Eggman was the other issue.

It wasn't that the dolt scared him. Contrary to that, he found him to not even be a great villain. It was more like...a cockroach. You couldn't kill it but you could keep it at away from you as best you can while knowing it existed. That's how he saw the Egghead and his...questionable tactics. Especially after the latest attacks on the town. This town had some serious shielding yet he always tried to outsmart it for some reason or other. It amused his daughter highly whenever they watched him try and attack the city. He got a few good licks in but for the most part. Failures and the people could fight too so they really didn't need the heroes around them that often. It left Sonic free to be with Rosie and him all hours of the day. Except for today, Sonic was out getting Amy, Sticks, Knuckles and Tails at his place. He did worry about his lover in a sense to that fact that he was the one who had Rosie and while he was reassured that the blue speedster was fine to run like he normally did. It worried him still.

For him, he was to fulfill the other phase of the plan while Sonic had Rosie and was gathering his friends. Tell Eggman and stop the attacks somehow. Telling Eggman would be easy. Run in, demand that he be heard, which would not be hard, and then tell him. As for the attacks...he wasn't quite sure what to do about that. Sonic did offer some advice though. Very wise advice too that he normally never gave out because there was never a need for it often. A contract, promises in written word and signed. Eggman abided by these for some strange reason and he suggest that Shadow get him to sign one or he'd lose his mountain fortress and have nowhere to go. It was a really great idea because it played on several strengths he already had. Scaring Eggman, which was always fun for him. Making Eggman do what he wanted with threats towards his home and that just made his day. The other, having him sign something that basically would state he couldn't do shit to harm his family or the world they lived in. For his lover to say that, it just made him grin. Then with a kiss on his cheek, he left Shadow near Eggman's base. Where he now stood and enjoying the moment before crashing in on Eggman.

Sighing, he then used chaos control and teleported right into the base. Scaring Orbot and Cubot and making them run away down the hall he stood in. Scowling at how annoying their voices still were and how they made his ears ring. He walked into the main office Eggman had and spotted the fat dolt in a chair. He went to speak but didn't. Too stunned when the black hedgehog told him to be silent with a single hand gesture. When he was sure it would be silent, he spoke up.

"I have somethings to say but before I do. Sign this contract" He said slamming it down before Eggman. "Cause if you don't. Say goodbye to your only base and I know for a fact that no one will take you in."

"Okay, okay," the scientist said aware of Shadow next to him as he signed each line he was told too. When he finished and before he could read any fine print now that it was signed, Shadow took it back. "What did I just sign anyways Shadow?"

" A contract. One to ensure the safety of the world which will ensure the safety of my family," He said making the contract disappear. Eggman's protests about what happened were ignored as he simply turned and looked at him. No emotion or care towards the complaints of him. "And if you ever...EVER break any part of this contract and endanger my family, I will make you pay."

"Who is this family? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The mad scientist said. "I would have welcomed them with open arms to the world of evil."

"Heh, would you have? Could you welcome Sonic and our daughter Rosie to this world when her mother is a hero?" He said, enjoying Eggman's surprise and shock in one expression. "Yeah, its Sonic. We had a daughter and thanks to this contract, both are safe." Shadow then walked towards Eggman, making the villain back away in a panic as he continued. "I have thought and thought about what I could do. How to plan for the future of my family and realized I couldn't when you were at large and free to do as you please. Planning for the future is hard when one has no goal, but when a father has to pick between his family and his job. He suddenly becomes wiser and knows what to pick and what he has to do to ensure the safety of his choices. This is my choice. This is my plan for the future of my family."

"Right, understood," Eggman said, feeling a wall block him from escape now. "I won't harm anyone. Not even your family, I signed the contract!"

"Good and if I hear ANYTHING about your antics or harm that has come to my Sonic and Rosie. You will hear from me. Mark my words."

With that, he took a step back and then portaled away. Arriving at Sonic's house and heading inside without any of the others taking notice. Rosie was still their entire attention. Knuckles was trying to figure out how the mother was just by the color of his daughter's spikes. Thinking that Sonic was the dad as he said that if he was here with the child then that meant the mother was dead or missing. Sonic saw him though and pointed to Knuckles with an amused grin. He quickly hide when Amy looked and heard her ask who he was smiling at. He heard nothing which meant Sonic had not given her an answer.

"So, who is the mother?" He heard Amy ask.

"That is the thing Amy," Sonic's voice said, making Shadow get ready. "I left with my lover but you got the gender of them wrong and have it all wrong about Rosie too." When they stayed quiet, Shadow stood and all of them looked when he cleared his throat. "That is Rosie's dad," Sonic continued as he walked over while Knuckles and Amy got ready for a fight. "And he is the one who stole my heart."

"Is that a compliment?" Shadow grinned, kissing Sonic in front of them and stunning both Amy and Knuckles so much that she dropped her hammer onto the floor. "Left speechless, my favorite kind of reaction."

"Easy now, I am sure they are already having trouble accepting…"

"You had a child with Shadow and not me!?" Amy whined. "Why him! He is a villain?"

"I prefer…" Shadow started, holding up the contract Eggman signed. "Anti hero. I mean I got Eggman to sign a contract that states he has to be a good boy and not attack a single person or even try to take over the world because it would endanger Sonic and my baby girl." Amy stared at him as he looked at the two. "I would do anything...to keep them safe. Even die if that is what it took."

"Let's not leave our baby fatherless please?" Sonic begged him as he looked back to see Amy and Knuckles stunned beyond words now. "But I have to admit, their faces are priceless."

"Only the best reactions for you," Shadow said to him.


End file.
